


Convince Me Otherwise

by bettysdynasty



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Heartbreak, Love, POV Multiple, Romance, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:15:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29368362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bettysdynasty/pseuds/bettysdynasty
Summary: In which Betty Cooper, a washed-up party girl, and Jughead Jones, a heartbroken photographer with a hidden passion fall into a romance full of twists and turns.
Relationships: Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is my first ever time writing a fanfic. I apologize for any grammar/spelling mistakes and feedback is always appreciated. 
> 
> This story will also contain mature and possibly triggering content such as the following: physical abuse, emotional abuse as well as sexual content. I will always put a warning in the notes of chapters that include these topics and content.
> 
> I hope to improve my writing throughout this story and I hope you will like it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Betty Cooper, a washed-up party girl, and Jughead Jones, a heartbroken photographer with a hidden passion fall into a romance full of twists and turns.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, this is my first ever time writing a fanfic. I apologize for any grammar/spelling mistakes and feedback is always appreciated.

The persistent banging on her bedroom did not help with Betty’s pounding headache.

“Betty!” Veronica called as she continued knocking. “Betty Cooper, open this door!”

Betty groaned, rolling onto her stomach and wrapping a pillow over her head. “Go. Away.” She mumbled, doubting Veronica heard her. 

“I’m opening this door weather you let me in or not,” Veronica said, followed by the click of a lock.

Betty regretted teaching her that. In high school , they’d pick the lock to their parent’s liquor cabinets and drink while they were away. She wondered where she’d gotten the bobby-pins, but remember how many of them were scatter around the house.

Veronica walked over large window in her room. “Rise and shine buttercup,” she exclaimed as she pulled apart the curtains. Then she yanked the comforter off of Betty and sat next to her.

“You suck, you know that,” Betty groaned, rolling onto her back, keeping her eyes closed. 

“At least I don’t live in a pig sty,” she picked up a beer bottle from Betty’s bed. When she shook out the comforter and pair of boxer briefs landed on the hard wood floor. “Seriously. How do you entertain in a place like this?”

Betty sat up slowly and rubbed her eyes. Without her bedding she felt the cold air through the thin t-shirt she had on. She tugged at the bottom. It wasn’t hers. “What time is it?”

“Eleven am.”

Betty threw herself back onto her bed. “Come back when it’s eleven pm.” She tossed a arm over her eyes. 

“Not a chance,” Veronica stood and walked over to the closet. “Let’s see,” she hummed, looking through the clothes hanging in Betty’s closet. “No. No. Absolutely not.”

“My clothes aren’t that bad,” Betty sat up, pulling on a pair of pajamas shorts that were laying on the floor. She made her way next to Veronica, pulling her tangled hair up into a ponytail. She grabbed a blue blouse she’d bought a few weeks ago.

“How come your only good clothes are party dresses?” Veronica took the blouse from Betty’s hand, tossing it onto the bed. “And how are you not hungover. I definitely heard you and your guest stumbling in at midnight.” 

“High tolerance,” Betty responded. “Do you think he needs his underwear back?” She glance at the boxers on her floor. 

“Not even gonna answer that.” Veronica pulled out long, lavender colored sundress. “Put this on. I’m making breakfast then we’re going to find you a job.” She pushed the dress into Betty’s arms and walked out.

She placed the dress in her bed then pulled the shirt she had on over her head. After walking over to her dresser and pulling out a lacy, white bra and snapping it on, she slid into the dress Veronica has picked out. It was simple, with spaghetti straps and small white floral details on the skirt.

She picked up a few bottles off the floor and walked out of the room. 

Veronica had bread in the toaster and eggs in a pan when she walked into the kitchen. Once she’d deposited the bottles into their recycling bin, she took a seat at the counter. 

Turning the oven down, Veronica opened the fridge and took out a bottle of water. “Just cause you aren’t hungover doesn’t mean you don’t need to sober up,” she slid the bottle across the bar. “And brush your hair, you look like an animal.” 

Betty uncapped the bottle and chugged it in one go. She let her forehead lay on the stone counter, reliving her headache. “What did I do to deserve you?” 

“You don’t, but I have to make sure you don’t end up dead in a ditch.” Veronica said as the toaster dinged. She placed the fresh toast in two plates and moved back over to the oven, pushing the eggs around a few times. She turned off the stove and separated the eggs onto the two plates. 

“Eat up,” she said as she placed the plate in front of Betty, then made her way next to her.

Betty sat up and poured some pepper on the eggs before she started eating, thankful for her best friend.

“So, I was thinking we’d go downtown, try a few coffee shops and whatnot. Maybe see if we can get you any interviews.” Veronica said, taking a bite of her eggs.

“Sounds good,” Betty mumbled though the food in her mouth.

“Would you slow down,” Veronica pulled the plate away from her. “You’re gonna choke to death.” 

“Whatever,” Betty stood, walking over to the fridge and pulled out the carton of orange juice. 

A phone started ringing as Betty poured the two of them glasses.

“Veronica Lodge speaking,” Veronica spoke into the phone. “Of course, I understand. I’ll be there as soon as I can.” She stood, walking around the island to place her plate by the sink. 

“What was it?” Betty questioned, taking a sip of her juice. 

“Work emergency. You think you can handle job hunting by yourself?”

“I’m twenty-three, V. I don’t need a babysitter looking over my shoulder.” Betty said, finishing off her drink.

“Okay, brush your hair and your teeth, you’re breath stinks. I’ll text you a list of places to go.” Veronica said, scrambling around the apartment. “Keys, check. Phone, check. B, where’s my purse?”

“Which one?”

“Not now. Ah-ha!” Veronica reached under the dinner table for her purse. “I’ll see you tonight,” she said, slipping into a pair of solid black heels.

Betty admired her friend for being so together. Betty herself had been unemployed for two months now, went out drinking almost every night, and brought home a one night stand way too often. 

“I love you, B.” Veronica said, opening the front door.

“Love you too,” Betty said has Veronica slipped out, the door clicking shit behind her. She sighed, leaning against the counter. 

She had moved to New York with Veronica four years ago, and after a few weeks Veronica had gotten a job at a boutique in Times Square. Betty had also gotten a job, working as a secretary for a newspaper but was fired two months ago after she showed up hungover after a girls night out. She’d been unsuccessfully looking for a new job since then.

A soft ring drifted out from her bedroom, her phone most likely.

Betty walked back into her room, the proceeded to rummage through her bed sheet until she found her phone tucked under her pillow.

She recognized the name immediately. She clicked answer and held the phone up to here ear.

“What do you want, Teresa?” she asked, sitting on the end the edge of her bed. “I don’t work with you anymore, and we aren’t friends, so why are you calling?”

“There’s someone here asking for you. Says his name is,” she paused. “Eric. You two met at a bar or something.”

Betty cringed. He had obviously called the number he gave her, which was her work phone, except she didn’t work there anymore. 

“You also need to come get your stuff. You left some things here.” 

“Keep it,” she groaned, digging through her mess of a hair brush. 

“I will not,” she snapped, making Betty take a deep breath. 

“Fine, I’ll come get it. But you have to deal with Eric or whatever.”

“Cooper-“ 

Betty hung up. 

The building loomed over her as she stood in front of the sliding glass door. 

She walked up to the door and pressed the buzzer. “Elizabeth Cooper, third floor office,” she said into it.

The door clicked open, and she caught it before it locked. She pulled it open and made her way inside. 

It hadn’t changed since she’d left. She didn’t expected it to look different. Floor to ceiling glass windows in place of walls, freshly polished tile floor, slick, black couches filling the lounge.

She walked up to the front desk.

“Hello again, Betty,” the receptionist greeted, giving her a small smile.

“It’s nice to see you Ava,” Betty said, hooking her hands on the counter. “I’m here to pick up a few things from upstairs. Mind buzzing me up?”

“Of course not,” Ava responded, pressing a button on her desk. “Ms. Cooper’s coming up to revive her belongings, Mrs. Quinn.” she spoke into the receiver. Ava nodded at her, indicating for her to head upstairs.

Betty smiled one last time and made her way to the elevator. She clicked the up button and stepped inside when the doors open. She walked out when the elevator reached the third floor. 

She tugged on the jacket she’d put on before she left as she made her way to the front desk where her old co-worker sat, a frown on her face.

“Well, if it isn’t Elizabeth fucking Cooper,” Teresa spat as Betty approached her.

“Teresa,” Betty responded coldly, something she’d learned from her mother. Betty was hardly rude to people, but Teresa has been condescending and obnoxious since the day they meet, and that placed her on Betty’s short list of people who deserved the patented Alice Cooper Attitude. 

Teresa was from the Upper East Side of New York, but her parents had cut her off, resulting in her getting this job. When Betty arrived for her first day of work, she tricked her into walking in to an important editor meeting, which almost got her fired. 

“Here’s your stuff,” she leaned down and pulled a box from under her desk, placing it in front of Betty. “Take it and get lost.”

Betty lifted the boxes lid. and quickly looked through it’s contents. Berry pink lipstick, a clutch Veronica had got her that she’d used once, picture frames with photos of her with Veronica, her with Cheryl, her with her parents and sister. An assortment of desk supplies was also inside but Bett could do without them. 

Closing the lid and sliding the box into her arms, Betty turned to walk away from the desk as an office door opened. 

She could only assumed a meeting had ended as men and women in suits and fancy blouses walked out. But what caught her eyes was a man who seem extremely out of place amongst the employees in business attire.

He wore a dress shirt, but it was unbuttoned save for the bottom half and was worn over a white tank top that stretched across his torso tightly. Dark gray suspenders hung at his hips and a camera hung from his neck. His black hair was tousled, as if he’d been running his hands through it and a tattoo of a snake curled down his neck and disappeared under his shirt collar. 

She couldn’t see his eyes or face as he was looking down at that camera in his hands but was intrigued anyway.

“Hey, Cooper. Move your ass,” Teresa snapped, making Betty turn her head to face her again. 

Betty shook her head and closed her eyes before turning on her heel and stepping into the elevator.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You aren’t gonna throw up on me when I take you home, are you?” Jughead turned in his seat to face her.
> 
> “Who said you were taking me home?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter. Feedback is always appreciated and please excuse my grammar/spelling errors. This chapter might be a bit long, I got carried away.

When Betty arrived home that evening, the first thing she heard was Veronica’s laugh. She closed the door behind her and made her way into the living room after placing the box of her belongings on the dinner table. 

“Archie, stop that,” Veronica giggled, shoving the redhead in the chest as an attempt to get away. She let out a shrill laugh as her pulled her back, ticking her at the waist.

“You did this to yourself, Ronnie,” Archie retorted, tickling her in the stomach as she continued laughing. “Come on, say it. Say it.”

Veronica giggled, “Never!”

Betty cleared her throat, shifting uncomfortably on her feet. 

“Betty!” Veronica exclaimed, unwrapped her boyfriend’s arms from around her and sitting further down the couch. “How’d job hunting go?” 

“As well as you’d expect,” she replied, taking a seat in the arm chair diagonal from them. “Hey, Archie.” 

Archie smiled at her, pulling Veronica against him. He was a good boyfriend, from what Betty heard from Veronica. She’d always gush about their dates and the romantic things he’d to for her. On the rare occasion, Betty’d receive a text from her best friend asking her to stay out of the apartment for a couple hours. 

“That’s too bad.” Veronica looked down. “Anything eventful happen?” She was always one for gossip, ever since high school. 

Betty thought back to the man she’d seen earlier that day at the office. His snake tattoo rattled around in her brain. She wanted to know him. She shrugged.

“Nope. I just had to go get a few things from my office.” She gestured to the box behind them. 

“Oh, okay.” Veronica muttered. Her eyes glanced between Betty and Archie. 

Betty noted the way Archie’s arms tightened around her and how Veronica tugged on her bottom lip with her teeth.

“Uh, I can go if- if you want,” Betty stuttered.

“Oh, no, it’s okay,” Veronica said, followed by a squeal as Archie lightly pinched her waist. “Fine, fine. You don’t mind, do you, B?”

“Not at all,” Betty stood, brushing the wrinkles from her sundress. “I’m gonna go change first then I’ll be out of your hair.” She smiled at the two of them as she walked past, grabbing the box from the table and making her way to her room. 

Veronica was right when she said that her party dresses were her best clothes. She had a large assortment at her disposal, many that Veronica at bought for herself but then decided that Betty could use them more than her. The majority were dark, mainly black, blue or purple, colors that easily suited Veronica but had a hard time going with Betty’s blonde locks and lighter complexion.

She chose a short light blue one, a dress Veronica had actually gotten for Betty on purpose. It had a straight across neckline, thin straps, and soft ruffles at the bottom. It reached just above her knees and she decided on a pair of cream colored heels, that extended her height by three inches.

She pulled her freshly brushed hair into a ponytail and applied a thin layer of clear gloss and mascara on then slipped the two into a clutch from Veronica’s collection that she was more than happy to share.

“You look so pretty,” Veronica gushed as Betty walked back into the living room. “Stay safe, don’t drive drunk, and I want you back by eleven.” She ordered sweetly.

“Of course, mom,” Betty said, taking her keys from the bowl next to the front door. “You kids have fun.” She joked as she left the apartment.

“I told you to cut him off at three drinks, Sweet Pea,” Toni snapped. She walked over to the two men, grabbing the refilled glass of whiskey from the counter.

“Seriously? You’re such a buzzkill.” Jughead groaned as she placed a water in front of him.

“No, I’m just responsible.” Toni replied to Jughead’s whining. “You won’t be drinking your sorrows away in my bar. You have work tomorrow and I don’t need you having another reason to drink.”

“And what if I want to drink anyway,” Jughead said, taking a small sip of water. 

“You aren’t a drunk, Jug,” Toni said, shooing Sweet Pea away and standing behind the bar in front of him. “You’ve gotta get over her. It’s been five months.”

Jughead sighed. She was right, it had been five months. Five months since he moved back to New York from Riverdale. He’d gone to college here, but returned to his hometown to take care of his younger sister. It’d also been five months since his girlfriend of two years, Cora, had dumped him for her ex. 

“I get that you thought she was ‘the one’, but there are plenty of fish in the sea.” Toni said. “I mean, look at me. I’ve had like, four girlfriends in the past year and a half and I’m not giving up.” 

“Didn’t you just start dating that new girl,” Jughead said, remembering when Toni introduced the two. “What was her name? Cherry something?”

“Cheryl.” Toni rolled her eyes. “Cheryl Blossom. And we aren’t serious yet.”

Jughead drank the rest of his water and slammed the glass down, looking up at Toni. 

“Can I get another whiskey now?” Jughead asked. 

“Nope. You’ve had three too many.” Toni said, her eyes eagerly scanning the bar crowd.

“You looking for someone?” Jughead asked, turning his head to the crowd.

“Cheryl said she had the night off from working and would be coming, but she said she’d be here thirty minutes ago,” Toni answered, looking back to Jughead.

“I’m sure she’ll be here. You know how bosses can be, probably kept her a little later than expected.” Jughead chuckled.

“Shut it, Jones.” 

He laughed again.

“So, how’s the hunt for a new bartender going?” He questioned, knowing that her old one had left on maternity leave a few months earlier than expected.

“No one really wants to work in a bar in this neighborhood.” Toni said, pulling two beers from the cooler below the bar. “One drink. No more,” she opened the two bottles swiftly and slid one to Jughead.

“Can Sweet Pea or Fangs not take extra shifts?”

“Fangs says he wants to spend more time with his boyfriend and Pea’s taking night school half the week.” Toni took a swig of beer. “Speaking of,” she placed the bottle down. “Sweet Pea, where’s that new shipment of liquor I ordered?” She called, walking behind the shelves that lined the wall. 

Jughead took a swig of the beer before placing it back onto the bar and letting his eyes sweep over the bottles on display in from of him.

He recognized a few that’d he’d seen before in his dad’s fridge back home. He despised his dad for his nasty habits. Drinking every day off the week, disappearing for hours every night of his childhood, leaving Jughead alone with Jellybean. He pushed the beer away. He never wanted to be like his dad. Ever.

“Evening, Hobo,” a voice rang from behind him. “Still sad about your pitiful ex?” 

Jughead turned his head as the redhead took a seat next to him. 

“Nice to see you too, Cheryl.”

“On the contrary,” Cheryl remarked. “Do you know where TT is? I must apologize for being late.” 

“She went to check on a shipment a few minutes ago.” Jughead answered. swishing around he beer bottle he’d picked back up. 

As he said that, Toni walk out through the doors and made her way back to where Jughead and Cheryl were sitting.

“Cheryl, you made it. I was worried for a moment.”

“I apologize, TT,” Cheryl said, placing her hands over Toni’s. “I would have been here earlier but I had a friend to pick up.” Cheryl turned her head and scanned the bar floor quickly. “It appears she’s disappeared.” 

“Well, you must introduce us when you find her.” Toni said when Cheryl turned back around.

“Oh, I will,” Cheryl laughed. “Betty’s a heavy drinker so she’ll be at the bar soon enough.”

“What does she look like?” Toni asked. “I can have on of my guys keep an eye on her.”

“Blonde hair, wearing a light blue dress,” Cheryl said. “But she can handle herself, she has a high tolerance.”

Jughead turned his head as the two girls continued to talk, his eyes looking through the crowd, until they locked on a blonde wearing a light blue dress, just as Cheryl said. 

Her hair was pulled into a ponytail and there were lose strands of hair falling down to frame her face. She had florescent blue eyes that reflected the bars lights and glossy pink lips that were curled into a small smile.

Two biker-like men stood in either side of her, both wearing leather jackets and holding a glass of whiskey. 

Betty, as Cheryl called her, laughed when on of them whispered into her ear. She shoved him playfully in the chest and took a sip from the beer bottle in her hands.

To Jughead, she definitely looked more like a wine or martini kinda girl, but the way she chugged back her beer told him she definitely wasn’t as she appeared. 

She let out a shrill noise Jughead could barely hear over the music and shoved one of the men away from her.

He couldn’t hear what she was saying, obviously, but she pointed the bottle in here hands at them as she back away, speaking harshly Jughead guess from their facial expressions. 

One of the men reached his hand forward but before he could finish the action she threw down the bottle, the shattering noise filling the bar.

“What the hell?” Toni exclaimed, making her way out from behind the bar. She turned to Jughead.

He nodded his head in the direction of Betty and stood up quickly as Toni stalked her way towards the three, following behind her with Cheryl. 

“This crazy bitch takes things to seriously,” one of the men spat, gesturing his hand at Betty. 

She backed away from his, glaring.

“First he grabs my ass and after I call him out on it he decides that now would be a good time to grope me.” Betty retorted, speaking pointedly at Toni. “That’s harassment, you dick,” she stared at the man.

“Learn to take the compliment and quit being so uptight.” The other man said.

This must have hit an nerve in her because she launched forward, hands reaching for them, but was stopped when Cheryl grabbed her around the waist.

“Woah, what the hell,” one man said as the two took a step back.

Toni sighed, rubbing her temples.

“Okay, you two,” she spoke to the men. “Out of my bar, I don’t care if you meant it has a ‘compliment’, she obviously didn’t see it as that and you should respect her when she calls you out.” Toni finished, waving her hand at the men.

The grumbled and turned, walking to the door.

“Now, Betty, right?” 

Betty nodded, Cheryl’s arms still holding her waist.

“I don’t appreciate people breaking glass in my bar, but since you’re Cheryl’s friend, I’ll let it slide.” She snapped her fingers at the bar, where Sweet Pea walked out with a broom.

Betty nodded again, unwrapping herself from Cheryl’s hold. She held out her hand.

“You must be Toni. Cheryl’s told me a bit about you.” Betty’s face went flush. “Sorry we had to meet like this.”

Toni shook her hand, shrugging.

“Nice to meet you Betty,” Toni replied as they broke the handshake. She turned her head to face Jughead. “Oh, this is my friend, Jughead.”

When Betty turned to look at him her polite smile dropped, he mouth falling open. She blinked her eyes a few times.

Jughead extended his hand hesitantly. 

Betty shook her head, taking his hand in hers quickly, before dropping it and folding them behind her back.

“Shall we go back to the bar?” Cheryl asked, looking at the awkward exchange between Jughead and the blonde.

“Oh, yeah,” Betty said, a smile reappearing on her face.

The four of them made their way to the bar, Cheryl, Jughead and Betty taking their respective seats and Toni standing in front of them. 

“So, Betty,” Toni said turning to the back shelves and pulling down a bottle of vodka and three shot glasses. “What do you do for a living?”

Betty laughed lightly, transitioning into a forced cough.

“Um, I’m unemployed at the moment,” she said as Toni poured three shots. “I’ve hit a bit of a roadblock in job hunting.”

Toni placed a shot in front of both Cheryl and Betty, keeping one for herself. The three women knocked back the drink, slamming the glasses back onto the bar,

“Toni’s looking for a new bartender,” Cheryl piped in from her seat.

“Oh, yes, I am.” Toni smiled. “You wouldn’t happen to be interested, would you?” She asked eagerly.

“I guess,” she shrugged. “What are the hours?”

Toni clapped her hands together, reaching under the bar to pull out a binder. “So, Sweet Pea’s taking Monday, Wednesday and Thursday nights off starting next week. He also doesn’t work Saturdays,” Toni said, pointing to the dates on the calendar. “Fangs fills in whenever he can, so if you have a flexible schedule I can fill you in on the empty spots.” She looked up at Betty, who was looking at the calendar.

“I’ve never bartended before,” Betty said, looking up at Toni.

“I’ll have Fangs train you. He’s my best bartender.” She said, glancing not so subtly at Sweet Pea who was serving costumers further down the bar.

“The pays pretty good,” Jughead added. He’d worked a few shifts when he moved back to New York before he landed a job two months ago.

“And that, of course. So, what do you say?” Toni asked, her fingers tapping repeatedly on the counter.

“I’d say this is the point where you say, ‘You’re hired.” Betty joked.

“Amazing,” Toni said, pouring another three shots. 

When Cheryl left hers on the counter, Jughead reached over for it, tipping it down is throat before Toni could stop him.

“Forsythe Jones!” Toni exclaimed, slapping his hand.

Betty giggled where she was sitting, reaching for the vodka bottle. She poured herself two shots, knocking them back swiftly.

“You really are a heavy drinker,” Jughead commented and Toni continued to chastise him. 

“My friends say it’s my most descriptive personality trait,” Betty said, getting slightly tipsy. She’d already drank three beers earlier tonight.

“You aren’t gonna throw up on me when I take you home, are you?” Jughead turned in his seat to face her.

“Who said you were taking me home?” Betty said, throwing back another shot. She turned to face him.

“Well, Cheryl’s definitely not taking you home,” he nodded towards the redhead, who now had Toni in her lap as the two laughed at something Toni had said.

“I can take the subway,” Betty said, offering Jughead one of the shots she’d just pour. “What?” she ask when Jughead eyes the bottle in her hands. “I work here now, I can pours shots.” She knocked back another two.

“You might wanna slow down,” Jughead said, throwing back his own shot.

“I’ll be fine,” she laughed, her hand straying into his forearm. She pulled it back quickly, her face flushing red.

Jughead laughed, earning him a slap on the arm.

Betty turned to pour herself another shot, spinning in her chair. Her ponytail flipped with her, falling carefully back into place as she stilled.

Jughead watched her pour the shots as close to the top as she could before throwing another one back. If he’d seen her walking down the street, he’d expect her to be quite the opposite of his impression of her now.

He’d assume she was a party girl, which I guess she was, but he’d also assume she’d be stuck up and wouldn’t look twice if she saw him. 

She had porcelain like skin and eyelashes that touched the top of her cheek when she closed her eyes. She was beautiful, even in the harsh bar lighting. She seemed quick-witted, intelligent in an unconditional way and was drawing the eyes of half the men under forty in the bar as she knocked back even more shots. 

She wasn’t something he could capture with his camera. She was dimensional and layered and made Jughead feel something he hadn’t felt in months.

She was trouble, he knew that, but she was also a risk worth taking.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I should be asking you that,” he spat. “We we’re having fun. What are you, her mom?”
> 
> “Essentially,” Veronica responded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Faced a little writer block before I finished this chapter but got past it. As always, feedback is appreciated and please excuse and spelling/grammar. I hope you’re enjoying the story so far.

No one attempted to stop her as Betty threw back shot after shot until she was wasted to a point she hadn’t been to since high school. 

Any reservations she’d made earlier in the night had completely flown out the window by the time Betty made her way to the dance floor again, her hair free of its restriction and her feet bare. 

A pair of hands landed on her waist and she leaned back into the broad chest of the man holding her. He had blue eyes and blond hair, the kind of boy her mother would have set her up with.

She giggled, leaning her head back in an attempt to see him more clearly. She spun on her heel to face him, a flirty smile adorning her face. 

“Well, hello there,” the man chuckled as Betty spun around again. 

She faced him again and ran her fingers down his jawline. 

“You’re handsome,” she whispered into his ear. Her hands slid down his torso and she brought her waist closer to his. “I’m Betty.”

“Nice to meet you, Betty,” he said, tightening his grip around her waist. “I’m Brett,” he pulled her waist against his center.

Betty giggled. She moved her hips against his and the song changed. She’d definitely lost all restrictions for sure

It was nearing one AM when Jughead heard Cheryl on the phone, demanding to the reviving end that she come pick up her friend. His eyes drifted back to the dance floor, where Betty was dancing with a blond man. 

She was running her fingers through his hair, her arms wrapped around his neck for balance as her legs wobbled under her. 

He released the assumption he made of her was right. Despite her light flirting, she barely batted an eye at him, opting instead for a more fitting choice. 

It was the same choice his ex has made. She was a blonde too, who had chosen the classically handsome rich guy over him. 

“What’s the sad look for, Romeo?” Cheryl questioned, taking a seat on the bar stool next to him.

Jughead took another sip of the whiskey he was nursing. He shrugged, earning an exaggerated eye-roll from Cheryl.

“Does it have to do with our perky little blonde?” she asked, noting how Jughead watched Betty on the dance floor.

“Who were you talking to on the phone?” He attempted, trying to steer the conversation away from his lingering stare on Betty.

“Veronica, she’s Betty’s roommate. Since I’m staying the night with Toni, I called her to come get Betty.” Cheryl said, reaching behind the bar for a bottle of rum. Apparently none of the girls had any reservations about taking from the bar.

“When do you think she’ll be here,” Jughead asked, watching as Betty pushed closer to her dance partner.

“Soon,” Cheryl said, taking a sip of her drink. “They live around twenty block from here but traffic’s light this time of night.”

Betty’s giggle rang in Jughead’s ear as she left that dance floor, pulling her partner behind her.

“Let’s hope traffics really light,” Jughead mumbled, finishing off his whiskey in on tip.

Betty adjusted herself on his lap, her hands wrapped around his shoulders as he kissed down her neck. 

His lips grazed the top of her breasts, drawing a sharp gasp drop her. 

She shifted slightly, loosening her hold around his neck. She pulled away, allowing her arms to anchor her to him. 

“Something wrong?” He asked, his eyes coming to meet hers. He tightened his hands on her hips, pulling him down against him. 

Betty’s eyes drifted to the bar, where Cheryl and Jughead sat, facing each other and talking. She snapped them back to Brett or whatever his name was. Her brain had gotten a little fuzzy. 

“Nope, everything’s fine,” she said, tugging lightly on his shoulders. “You can, um, you know,” her face went flush. 

He took the hint, his lips returning to her neck. 

Betty leaned her head back in a way that would make him think she was giving him more access but was actually so she could envision him as someone else. She shifted, setting herself back to the center of his lap.

He gripped her waist tightly and lifted her up, bringing her down into a straddle. 

Before she could register it, his mouth latched onto hers and she gasped when his tongue slipped in between her lips. 

“Elizabeth Cooper,” someone snapped, making Betty pull away sharply.

Her eyes locked on her best friend, who was dressed in sweatpants and what looked to be one of Archie’s t-shirts. Her hair was pulled into a messy bun and her purse was slipped over her shoulder.

It only took moments before Veronica saw Betty, straddling a man she’d met only ten minutes ago. 

Veronica marched towards her, annoyance coating her eyes. She was immune to Betty’s antics at this point, but her tiredness made her more antsy than normal.

“Veronica,” Betty attempted to lift herself from Brett’s lap, but was held down when her held her waist tightly.

“What about ‘I want you back by eleven’ do you not understand,?” she said, reaching them. She shot a dirty look at Brett. “Get your ass up.” She grabbed Bettys arm.

Betty pushed lightly on Brett’s chest and hooked her feet on the stool, standing up on uneasy legs. She hopped down, tugging the bottom of her skirt down. 

Veronica held onto Betty’s arm and turned towards Brett. She scoffed, her eyes scanning over him.

“Who are you?” She asked, watching Brett stand up. 

“I should be asking you that,” he spat. “We we’re having fun. What are you, her mom?”

“Essentially,” Veronica responded. 

Betty elbowed her in the side, resulting in Veronica squeezing her arm tighter. 

“I am way to tired to deal with you right now, so just beat it and go find another blonde to fuck.” Veronica turned away from him, dragging Betty behind her. 

Betty stumbled as Veronica walked the two of them toward the bar. 

“Thanks for calling me, Cheryl.” She glanced at Betty disapprovingly. “This is why you don’t have a job.”

“Actually,” Betty said, unwrapping Veronica’s fingers from her arm and taking a seat next to Jughead, who was sat next to Cheryl. “I do have a job. Working right here,” she raised her arms up, smiling condescendingly at Veronica.

“A bar? Are you fucking serious?” Veronica rubbed her temples. 

Betty turned quickly to face Jughead, who seemed to have already been looking at her. 

“Yep,” she said, leaning her head on Jughead’s shoulder. “Toni hired me. She’s Cheryl’s girlfriend and the absolute best.” Betty leaned heavily against Jughead, sleep threatening to overtake her.

“Okay, we’ll talk about this tomorrow when you aren’t wasted,” Veronica walked up to her, pulling her off the chair.

“I. Am. Not. Wasted,” Betty said, getting directly in front of Veronica’s face.

“Your breath and lack of decorum say otherwise,” Veronica wrapped a arm around Betty’s waist as she slumped against her. 

“Thanks again Cheryl.” She turned to face Jughead. “Who are you?” She questioned, shifting as Betty mumbled into to shoulder. 

“Jughead.” He held out his hand. “Jughead Jones.”

Veronica struggled a bit, deciding to forgo the handshake after Betty placed more of her body weight on her. 

“Veronica Lodge,” she said. “I’m sorry about this one, she normally doesn’t get like this.”

Jughead chuckled.

“It’s fine, just get her home. She definitely needs some sleep.” He suggested, his eyes darting to Betty as she fluttered her own, trying to fight off sleep. 

“Will do,” Veronica laughed. “Nice meeting you,” she smiled, turning with Betty and slowly pulling her out of the bar.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No one had ever asked her that before, much to her surprise. Did she believe in true love? In all honesty, she didn’t exactly know what love was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is always appreciated and I apologize for any spelling/grammar errors. Hope you enjoy the chapter.

“What about this one?” Veronica asked, holding up yet another overall dress. This one was a medium gray with thick straps. 

Betty shrugged, taking a sip of her coffee. Her phone buzzed in her pocket. She pulled it out, the screen lighting up.

A text from Brett. She opened it.

Br: I had fun last night. We should meet sometime.

She didn’t recall giving him her number, but she also didn’t recall most of the night. She had no idea what had taken over her last night. She rarely got that drunk.

“Elizabeth Cooper, what is so important that you can’t give me a simple yes or no?” Veronica snapped, taking the phone from Betty’s hands. She read the text, scoffing.

“That asshole, seriously?” She handed the phone back to Betty.

“Brett’s not an asshole. He’s actually pretty nice.” Betty said, typing out a response.

“Oh, absolutely not,” Veronica snatched the phone back, shutting it off and placing it in her purse. “You met him yesterday and already had his tongue in your throat.”

Betty rolled her eyes. 

Veronica snapped her fingers in front of Betty’s face, pulling off her sunglasses. 

“You were completely wasted last night and most definitely not in your right mind,” Veronica said disapprovingly. “A guy who’s so open to having sex with you after a ten minute conversation is definitely not ‘nice’. He’s a skirt chaser, Betty.”

“You sound like my mother,” Betty said, placing her sunglasses back on her face. “As I said yesterday, I’m not a child, I can do whatever I want with with whoever I choose.”

Veronica dug Betty’s phone from her purse and held it out to her.

“Go ahead then. Text him.” She shook the phone in her face. “Do you need me to do it for you?” She said in a baby voice.

Betty grabbed the phone from Veronica’s hand, unlocking it and going to her texts. 

B: Totally. Let’s set a date. Tomorrow? If you’re free?

The reply came instantly.

Br: I am. Topaz bar, nine o’clock.

This pulled a memory into Betty’s mind. Toni had said that Fangs would train her. Starting today.

“Fuck,” Betty mumbled, taking the dresses from Veronica, placing them back on the rack. “Fuck, fuck, fuck.” She grabbed Veronica’s wrist, pulling both of them to the exit.

“What’s with the rush? I liked that dress.” Veronica said as the two made their way through the mall.

“My new job,” Betty responded, dropping her friends wrist and pulling out her phone. She typed up a text to Toni, who’s number she’d gotten from Cheryl.

B: I completely forgot about training and overslept. I’ll be there ASAP.

The two girls exited the mall, walking through the small parking lot to Veronica’s Range Rover. Veronica clicked open the doors and the two climbed in. 

“You know where to go, right?” Betty asked as Veronica pulled into the road.

“You don’t exactly forget the route to pick up your drunk best friend,” Veronica answered, stopping at a light. “But do put it in the GSP.”

Betty entered the address into Veronica’s propped up phone. She then pulled her phone back out of her pocket, opening her text thread with Brett.

B: I’ll be working, but sure. 

Another text came in, this time from Toni.

T: Don’t worry about it, but still get your butt over here.

Betty chuckled, sending her back an ‘okay’ text before placing her phone into the door. She leaned her head against the glass window, her eyes watching as all the buildings blurred into one. 

“Rise and shine, hobo,” Cheryl whispered into his ear, making Jughead’s eyes snap open and his body lurch forward, almost knocking Cheryl right in the jaw.

“Jesus, light sleeper, are we?” Cheryl laughed, walking away from him towards the bathroom.

Jughead sat up straighter, looking around the room he was in. Toni’s apartment. He was seated on the couch in his tank top, his button-up shirt laid on top. 

“Good, you’re up,” Toni walked into the room in her purple silk robe. “It’s almost noon by the way,” she added, sending Jughead into a frenzy.

“Woah, calm down. I called into your job, told them you were sick.” 

This calmed Jughead and he let his head fall back against the couch. He watched as Cheryl walked out from the bathroom to wrap her arms around Toni, placing kisses on her shoulders. He shook his head, standing up from the couch. 

“Thanks for letting me crash,” he said, picking up his shirt and walking past the two lovebirds to the door. “I should get going though,” he twisted the door handle.

“See you later, Jones,” Toni got in before Cheryl dragged her away in the direction of the bedroom.

Jughead smiled, walking out of the apartment. It was settled above the bar, along with a few other rooms he knew Toni rented out occasionally.

He made his way through the hallways, descending the stairs down the the bar. It wasn’t empty, as he expected it to be, but had both Fangs and Betty behind the bar.

Fangs was instructing Betty on something as she poured alcohol into a glass placed on the counter. 

“Jones, what’s up,” Fangs nodded at him as he walked further into the bar, slipping back on his shirt and buttoning it up. 

Betty ceased her pouring to look up at him. Her eyes were covered by sunglasses and her hair was pulled up messily into a lopsided bun.

“Hi, Jughead,” Betty squeaked, her voice coming out higher than expected. She cleared her throat, looking down as her cheeks flushed.

“We’re just doing some training,” Fangs said, making his way out from behind the bar. “This one here has a good eye for measurement,” he said, nodding at Betty.

“I baked a lot before I started drinking,” Betty offered up, earning a smile from both Jughead and Fangs. “It isn’t exactly the same but it definitely doesn’t end in me passed out on my couch.” 

Jughead enjoyed learning more about the blonde. Her baking skills explained her ability to pour perfect shots and gave him hope that she wasn’t something he could easily label.

She wasn’t just a party girl with a drinking problem or a preppy rich girl who swapped spit with guys she met at a bar. Everything she did surprised him.

“Well, I think that should be enough for now,” Fangs said, untieing the apron from his waist. “I have to go meet Kevin for lunch, but feel free to keep working on those cocktails, Cooper.” He grabbed his jacket from a bar stool and half-ran out the door.

Jughead walk over to the bar, taking a seat across from where Betty was screwing in the cork of a bottle.

“So, Betty,” he inquired, leaning forward. “Why’d you start drinking in the first place?”

Betty turned towards him after placing the bottle on the shelf. People rarely asked her that, and she was glad they did. It was a long but not so complicated story. She shrugged.

“The secretIve type, are we?” Jughead nagged, a smirk forming on his face. 

“It’s a long story, Jughead,” she said, placing a few glasses in the sink. “It also isn’t one I share with someone I just meet yesterday, so if you’d not ask about it, that’d be great.”

He knew he hit a nerve as Betty switched on the faucet a began washing the glasses. 

Don’t ask such personal questions, he thought to himself. 

“Okay, um, where’d you work before coming here?” he asked, hoping it was a lighter subject.

“A newspaper downtown,” Betty responded, placing a glass on the drying rack. “The New York Quill, you know it?”

Jughead nodded.

“I work there.” He said, making Betty stop mid-scrub as she dropped the glass she was holding in her hand. 

“I knew I wasn’t crazy,” she smacked her hands against the counter, smiling widely.

“What?”

“Oh, god,” Betty slumped, letting her forehead rest on the bar. “I’m so sorry, that was stupid.” She held her head up. “Yesterday I went to pick up a few of my belongings and saw you, then when I saw you last night I thought it was just the booze making me see things.” 

“But you aren’t drunk now...so,” Jughead said. “Why didn’t recognize me?”

“I didn’t see your face, not that I’m very good with faces.” Betty laughed, removing her sunglasses and hanging them on her shirt. “That’s not important now though. I just thought you looked familiar and now I know why.”

Jughead laughed as Betty resumed cleaning the glasses. 

Her phone dinged on the bar, lighting up.

Betty dried her hands on her apron, picking up the phone. She swiped it open and started texting, a smile on her face. She giggled, her face turning red.

Jughead scratched the back of her neck. He definitely shouldn’t ask and he didn’t have the chance as his own phone rang.

He pulled it out from his back pocket, reading the contact that appeared on his phone.

“I should take this,” he said to Betty, who was still occupied with her own phone, and stood up, walking a good distance away for privacy. He hit answer, holding the phone up to his ear. “What is it?”

“Jughead, I’m sorry. I made a mistake.” 

Jughead rolled his eyes at his ex-girlfriend’s antics.

“I didn’t know what I was doing, and I never should have left you.” Cora sniffled on the other line, making Jughead assume she was crying. Real or fake, he didn’t know.

“But you did, Cora. You can’t take that back. It’s been five months.” Jughead rubbed his temples, pacing back and forth.

“Just give me another chance.” Cora’s voice rang in his ears. He’d heard that phrase one too many times. From her, from his dad, from anyone who ever let him down in life. 

“I went by your place. JB said you left, moved back to New York.”

“I had to get over you somehow,” he answered. “JB didn’t need me anymore and I had no reason to stay.”

“Well, now you have a reason to come back. I love you, Jug. One chance, that’s all I ask.”

Jughead closed his eyes, sighing heavily. He wasn’t going to make a decision he’s regret. 

“No.” He stated. “No more chances. We’re over, for good.” 

“Juggie, please,” she cried. “Just give me your address, I’ll drive there, we can talk face to face, figure this out.”

“There’s nothing to figure out, Cora. You hurt me hurt me and no amount of tears will convince me that you actually care.” 

He pulled the phone away from his ear, and as her voice came quietly through the speaker, he hung up, looking for closure that he hadn’t gotten yet. 

Betty watched from her place behind the bar as Jughead took a seat at one of the tables that were placed around the bar, holding his head in his hands. 

If it was her, she’d get herself a drink, but it was barely 1 PM and not everyone was like her. She poured a glass of water and made her way over to him. She slid the glass across the table so it sat in front of him. 

When he didn’t look up, she took a seat next to him. 

“What was that about?” she asked, treading as lightly as she could. She’d shut him down when he asked a personal question, so she didn’t expect him to share his problems with her. 

He lifted his head from his hands and picked up the glass of water from the table, taking a long sip before putting it down.

“My ex-girlfriend.” Something Betty couldn’t quite place set over his eyes. “She broke up with me a few months ago, that’s why I moved back to New York.”

Betty tilted her head, wanting to show that she was listening but she didn’t knowing what to say. 

“She didn’t necessarily do anything bad, we’re we’re just together for two years and she ended it like we’d been together for two weeks.” He took another sip of water, closing his eyes. “You probably know how exes can be.”

Jughead looked up at Betty when she didn’t respond, only blinking her eyes a few times.

She supposed that her actions last night may have led him to think she had dated plenty, but it was the exact opposite. The last time she dating someone seriously was during her junior year of high school. 

Veronica always told her that relationship was the real reason she could never go steady with anyone. That possibly held some truth to it.

“Nothing quite as serious as that,” Betty said, rubbing the back of her neck. 

The two sat in uncomfortable silence, Jughead swirling around his water glass and Betty tapping her fingers against her bare thigh. 

She watched him carefully. She watched how his hair fell in soft waves and how is empty hand shook ever-so-slightly on the table. She reached forward her own, placing it gently over his. 

It was something her mother did to calm her town after her parents fought. She smiled slightly at him when he carefully lifted his eyes to meet her.

They stayed that way fie a few seconds before Jughead opened his mouth to speak, hesitating a few times. 

“Betty.” She looked at him attentively. “Do you believe in true love?”

No one had ever asked her that before, much to her surprise. Did she believe in true love? In all honesty, she didn’t exactly know what love was.

Her parents relationship gave her a twisted and cold version of love. They fought and screamed and would threaten to leave each other every weeks. 

Then there was the love she saw between Veronica and Archie. She knew how reserved Veronica was about dating, for herself and for Betty, but she knew them at Veronica loved him. Veronica and Archie’s love was innocent in her eyes, filled with longing glances when they were apart and caring touches when they came together.

So, did she believe in true love? Betty shook her head.

“No,” she stated plainly. “Love scares me, it frightens me, and it’s not something I ever want controlling my life.”


End file.
